Shadow
by skydragon2394
Summary: Naruto has a plan to get Neji & Tenten together! To bad for Neji it includes him turning into a dog! Main: NejiTen Minor: NaruHina SasuSaku and ShikaIno
1. Arf! Arf!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

Chapter 1: Arf! Arf!

"What do you guys think?" a blond asked

"I don't know… what if something goes wrong?" emerald eyes traveled to the blond.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" the blond puffed out his chest.

"That's when I worry Naruto" Sakura replied shaking her head

"Sakura-chan's right, dobe" a raven-haired asked

"Shut up teme!"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura yelled out

"He started it!" both boys said in unison

The glared at each other then turned their heads the other way as Sakura shook her head and turned to the other three figures beside her. They were Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata.

"Shikamaru do you think it'll work?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"It's possible"

Ino sighed and rested her head on his shoulder while holding his hand. She then turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Shika-kun, what are the chances of the plan happening?"

"About 50-50"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, if Neji figures us out he'll kill us and the pill's effect only lasts for 1 week"

"Either way we have to try!"

"D-Demo, Naruto-kun-"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan!" Naruto assured her by giving her a kiss on the cheek, which made Hinata blush faintly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten landed as gracefully as she could on the ground. She was trying to catch her breath after all the training her and Neji had been through. Tenten scanned the training area, her weapons were scattered all around. Her eyes then landed on Neji, who was a few feet away from her; there was a small crater around him.

"Let's take a break, Tenten"

"… Right!"

"Tenten-chan!"

"Tenten-nee-chan!"

The two turned their heads to see Sakura, Ino, and Hinata running up to the older girl.

"Tenten-chan, come on!"

"Huh? Where're we going?" Tenten asked the three dragged her away

"We're gonna do some girl bonding!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed happily

"Um… ok"

Neji was soon left alone after the three dragged his sparing partner away, but he wasn't alone for long.

"Hey Neji!"

"Uzumaki, Nara, … Uchiha"

"Troublesome"

"Hyuga"

Neji and Sasuke had a glaring contest.

"What do you want?"

"Do you want to eat ramen with us?"

"… Sure"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How about this one?" Ino asked as she showed Sakura a tank top

"Not sure… I think it'll clash with the pants"

"True…"

"Hey where is Tenten?"

"Hinata's not here either"

"Where'd they go?"

"W-We're over h-here!"

Hinata was waving a hand in the air to catch her friends' attention.

"Where's Tenten?" Sakura asked as her and Ino ran up to the shy girl

"S-She's in t-the d-dressing room" Hinata replied

"Really? You picked out an outfit for her Hinata?"

"Y-Yes, um… a-ano I h-hope i-it's not a p-problem"

"No! Not at all!"

"Tenten you done yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm not coming out!"

"Come on!"

"Let's see!"

"Fine"

Tenten stepped out of the dressing room and as she did the Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Hinata you've got an eye for fashion!"

"I-I do?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go show the boys!"

"Wait I'm not going in public lik-"

That was the last thing Tenten said before Sakura and Ino dragged her out of the store and towards

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here's your ramen!"

"Thanks!"

Before Naruto started eating he gazed to the chief who winked, Naruto grinned and gave a small nod to Shikamaru and Sasuke, who smirked in return. While Neji wasn't paying attention, they asked the chief to put the pill they gave him into Neji's bowl of ramen. As they finished the last of their ramen they heard shouting.

"Hey boys!"

"Hinata-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-chan!"

"Hey!" the three replied

Naruto then noticed Tenten was with them but he didn't recognize her, after all she looked completely different. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a brown sleeveless shirt that had a dragon design starting from the bottom right around the back ending at her right shoulder, the shirt was hugging her showing off curves; her hair, for once, once left down, it was wavy and reached about halfway down her back; and to finish it off she had a pink flat cap (aka a golf cap). Naruto leaned over to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, who is that?"

"N-Naruto-kun, t-that's Tenten-nee-chan"

"NANI!"

The four boys' mouth went agape when they heard this fact, especially Neji. Tenten shoves her hand into her pocket while the other hand was fixing her cap. This action attracted the boys' attention.

"_That's Tenten!"_

"What're you guys staring at?" Tenten snapped at the four

The other three girls decided to help their friend since she wasn't used to the attention. To snap their boyfriends out the trance they gave them a kiss on the lips, the girls pulled away seeing the boys had snapped out of the trance but the boys wanted more. Meanwhile Neji was able to snap himself out of it before Tenten could hit him across the back of the head.

"You look… wow" was all Neji could muster which made Tenten giggle

"What's wrong? The great Hyuga prodigy is speechless?"

"Hn"

Tenten then turned to her friends only to sweatdrop. Her friends were now having a make out session with their boyfriends. Sakura somehow got onto Sasuke's lap with his arms locked around her waist, while hers were on his to make sure they didn't go any lower **(AN: if ya catch my drift)**; Naruto had Hinata pinned to the counter with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck; and Ino was bending over to Shikamaru since he was still in his seat, one of his arms was around her neck while the other around her waist, she kept both her hands on the seat to support herself.

"Something tells me we should leave them alone, Neji"

"Hn"

The two left the three couples to themselves and were walking to Tenten's house. The walk was quiet making both uncomfortable; Neji was going to break it when suddenly…

"Hey beautiful!"

"Please go out with me, Neji-kun!"

"Are you free Friday?"

"Neji-kun! I love you!"

"_Great! Just what I need fangirls/fanboys!" _Neji and Tenten thought as a crowd of fangirls and fanboys surrounded the two.

One fangirl pulled Neji towards the hills nearby, this caused all the fangirls to follow, so now there were two crowds. Neji pulled free from the fangirl and flared at her not even noticing that he activated Byakugan. The fangirls ran off scared. Neji smirked as deactivated Byakugan and glanced over to Tenten who was still surrounded by fanboys.

"_Better help her"_

Before Neji could take a step towards her his head began throbbing.

"_What the- Agh…"_

Neji fell on to the floor while clutching his head and eyes closed shut. Once the pain went away he got to his feet.

"_What was that?"_

"I said I'm not interested!"

Neji looked up and watched in amusement as Konoha's Weapon Mistress was running away from fanboys.

"I'd like to see how she gets out of this but she'd be mad at me if I didn't help out"

Neji ran towards the lake nearby to meet up with Tenten, since she was running in that direction; but as she got closer Neji noticed something.

"_Is it me or is she getting bigger?"_

Tenten stopped running to catch a breath, luckily she was able to put some distance between her and the fanboys. Tenten falls flat on her back, she turns her head to look around and then pouts.

"Geez! Where's Neji?"

"I'm right here" Neji called as he sat beside Tenten

Tenten sits up and looks down to Neji.

"Hey! What's puppy like you doing out here?"

"_Puppy?"_

Neji walks over to the lake and looks at his reflection to see that he looked like a puppy!

"What the- Why am I a puppy? *growls* Uzumaki must've put something in my ramen!"

Neji looks at his reflection one more time. He was about Akamaru's height (before time skip), he still had pale eyes, and his fur color was the same as his hair's color, coffee brown.

"Tenten!"

Tenten and Neji turned their heads towards the incoming fanboys.

"Where's Neji when I need him?" Tenten yelled out

Tenten was about to stand up and run when Neji jumps onto her.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

Neji pulls out a kunai from her pouch with the handle in his mouth and stands in between Tenten and the fanboys.

"Ahahaha! Look at this!"

"The mutt thinks he can hurt us!"

Neji gave them a hard glare.

"_I maybe a dog but I still have my pride!"_

"_What is that puppy thinking?"_

One-fanboy charges at Neji but the puppy threw the kunai landing right in front of him, making the fanboy stop dead in his tracks.

"Looks like the mutt has some fight in it!"

Neji just smirked and bit the next fanboy in a place where it really hurts! All the fanboys ran off not wanting to face the same fate. Neji smirked

"_Better run"_

Neji soon felt himself being lifted into the air and into a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much!"

"_Tenten…"_

"You don't seem to have a collar… Do you have an owner?"

"Arf!"

"_Arf? There goes my pride"_

"You don't have an owner? How about I be your owner?" Tenten asked the puppy; not knowing it was actually Neji

"_Why not? Can't go to the Hyuga Mansion like this" _Neji nods his head

"Great!"

Tenten places Neji on the ground gently and stares at him.

"Now what should your name be… how about… Shadow! Because you look like a shadow in the dark!"

"_Shadow! Guess I can live with it"_

"Arf!"

Tenten smiles and begins petting her new puppy.

"Let's go Shadow!"

Neji walked beside Tenten as they walked towards Tenten's house.

"_I'm living as a dog now, huh. This should be interesting"_


	2. In the Shadows of Tenten

"Talking"  
_"Thoughts"_

Chapter 2: In the Shadows of Tenten

"Alright! Here we are!" Tenten yelled out as she and Shadow (Neji) enters her house, "What do you think, Shadow?"

"_I've been here plenty of times before. So I really don't have an opinion"_

"Arf!"  
"Cool! Come on I'll show you my room!"

Tenten ran up some stairs with Neji right behind her.

"This is my room!"

Shadow looks around the room. **(AN: Don't feel like describing what the room looks like so use your imagination!!)**

"_Nothing's really change since I last came here"_Neji though as he jumped on the bed

"Let's see…"

Neji looks over to see what Tenten was doing. She was going through her wardrobe looking for something to change into.

"_Oh Kami! Don't tell she's gonna change while I'm still in here!"_

Tenten pulled out some cloths and laid them out on the bed. She then threw her hat onto a near by desk. Neji soon felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Come on, little guy! Let's take a shower together!"  
"Arf!"

"_Wait…WHAT!"_

Neji's eyes widened as he realized the situation he was in right now. Neji tried to get out of Tenten's grasp but it was useless. As they entered the bathroom Tenten closed the door behind her. Neji tried to scratch the door to get out. Suddenly he hears cloths rustling and water running. Neji's eyes grew large as Tenten picked him up again.

"Hey hey! Settle down Shadow! Its just water!"  
"Arf! Arf!" Neji barked as he desperately tried to get out of her grasp.

30 minutes later…

A stunned Neji stood on Tenten's bed.

"_There are no words to describe what I want through!"_

Neji sighed and looks around the room a bit more.

"_I never noticed those pictures before!"_

Neji stared at two photos that were in frames on Tenten's desk.

The first photo showed Team Gai. Gai, Lee, and Tenten had a huge smile on there faces. While Neji just had his side turned to the camera.

"_I remember that day… It was when we first became Genins!" _

The second picture showed two people, a man and a woman. The man had spiky dark brown hair, his eyes were a cerulean blue and he seemed to have an ANBU mask hanging from his waist. The woman was a splitting image of Tenten, the only difference was probably that the woman in the picture had a darker shade of eye color. The woman also had an ANBU mask hanging from her waist.

"… _Tenten's parents… wonder what happen to them, she never did mention them"_

Neji then turned his head to see Tenten walking into the room. Tenten was wearing pajamas that were light blue decorated with pandas, she also left her hair down. Tenten lied down beside Neji and begins to pet him softly.

"Tomorrow morning I'll buy you a collar on the way to training. You'll have to come with so I know your size, ok!"  
"Arf!"

"_Guess this can work…maybe I can get to know Tenten a little more"_ Neji thought as he closed his eyes.

"_Wonder what Neji is doing right now…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Neji's gonna kill us!" Naruto yelled out  
"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke said  
"Teme!"

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata watched the scene unfold with amused looks on their faces. The six were in Ino's house, trying to figure out the next step in the plan. The girls sighed and turned to the only sane boy in the room at the time.

"Shika-kun! The girls and I have an idea!" Ino exclaimed  
"And that is?"

Ino leans in and whispers into Shikamaru's ears. After a few minutes, Ino pulls back to her original spot with the girls smiling ear to ear at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome…"  
"Please!" the three girls chorused as they each gave a puppy dog stare at Shikamaru.  
_  
"Troublesome women" _

"Fine!"  
"Alright!"  
The girls gave each other high fives.  
"But it those two get out hand it's not my problem!" Shikamaru informed.  
"Don't worry Shika-kun!" Ino assured him as Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads.  
"We'll make sure Sasuke-kun and Naruto don't fly of the handle!"  
"What?" Naruto and Sasuke asked

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then to their girlfriends.

"Hinata-chan?"  
"Sakura-chan?"  
"Don't worry!" the two said in unison  
"All you two have to do is act natural, ok!"  
"Um, ok, but what's the plan?" Naruto asked

Hinata giggled.

"Demo, Naruto-kun, if we told you that then you won't act natural!"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2!! If you want something specific to happen then tell me...ok!**

**Till next time!**

**See ya**

**-skydragon2394  
**


	3. Confessions

"Talking"  
_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Confessions

"There they are!" Sakura shouted

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino looked over to where Sakura was pointing. Tenten and Shadow were at Team Gai's training grounds, their training for the day was canceled but Tenten decided to stay and train for a while. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he noticed something around the dog's neck.

"Is Hyuga wearing a collar?" he asked

The girls took a closer look and soon squealed as they saw a violet collar around the puppy's neck.

"Neji looks so cute as a puppy!" Ino exclaimed as the said puppy sat on Tenten's lap.  
"Troublesome woman, keep your voice down! They might hear us!" Shikamaru whispered.  
"A-Ano…" Hinata started  
"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he wrapped a hand around his girlfriend.  
"Neji-nii-san is a dog, r-right?"  
"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke asked before Sakura gently slaps him on the back of his head.  
"What's your point?" Sakura questioned.  
"Well, Neji-nii-san can still control chakra even in that state, but we're hiding our chakra signatures… demo…"

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he realized what Hinata was trying to say.

"Kuso, I forgot about that!"  
"Forgot what, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru turned to the group.

"What Hinata's trying to say is that Neji can still manipulate his chakra despite his current situation, but he also gains dog characteristics."

Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Which means Neji's got a dog's hearing and sense of smell-"  
"So he probably knows we're here" Sasuke finished

The six shivered not wanting to know what Neji will do to them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji inwardly smirked as Tenten pets him behind his ear.

_That's right! I know you guys are there. _

Neji sighed and glanced at the bush the six were hiding behind.

"_So my thoughts were correct they are behind this…but why? Only one way to find out!"_

Neji stood up and walks toward a certain bush. Tenten gave the puppy a confused look.

"Shadow? What's wrong?"

The six hiding shinobi grew tense as the coffee brown puppy ignored Tenten and kept walking towards them. Neji got down low and began to growl as he glared at the bushes. Tenten heard the growling and soon got into a fighting stance.

"Come out now!"

The six shinobi stared at each other not knowing if they should keep hiding or reveal themselves. Just when they were about to decide Tenten called out,

"Shadow!"

In the blink of an eye the said puppy disappeared from the shinobis's view and they soon found themselves being tackled to the ground by Neji. As the six stood up Tenten walked up to them.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"  
"Um…"

The group looks over to Shikamaru.

_Troublesome…_

"The girls here wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping and they dragged us guys with them."

Sasuke and Naruto glared at the genius while the girls' eyes lit up. Tenten titled her heads to the side.

"Really?"

Neji's eyes narrowed.

_What are they up to?_

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked to each other and nodded their heads.

"We wanted some girl time so we came here and the boys are gonna carry our stuff!" Sakura said

A chill went up Shikamaru's spine as he felt two killing intents directed towards him.

_How troublesome…_

Hinata looks over to Neji.

"Ano, Tenten-nee-chan, when did you get a puppy?"  
"Last night! You'd be amazed by what this pup can do! It has chakra!"

_Oh great you just confirmed our nightmares Tenten!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What about this one?" Ino asked as she held up a shirt  
"I'm not sure" Sakura replied as she shook her head

The group was now in the mall. The girls were inside a cloths store while the boys waited outside on a bench. There were at least 5 or 6 bags beside Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Neji was lying down on the floor beside the things Tenten had bought. Naruto and Sasuke both glared at Shikamaru,

"You just had to think of shopping as an excuse!"  
"Couldn't you have thought of something better?"  
"Troublesome…"

Naruto looks over to Neji and sees that the canine had fallen asleep. He then motions for Sasuke and Shikamaru to look. Once the two turned to look, they cracked a smirk and soon an idea came into their reads. Naruto's hand went inside one of the bags and he pulled out a hairbrush. Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked as they watched. Naruto then flung the hairbrush at the puppy's head. Before the hairbrush could hit him, Neji's eyes flew open; he whirled his head around and caught the hairbrush's handle in his mouth. Neji spits the hairbrush out and gave the blond an icy cold glare as he growled. Naruto laughed sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head. Neji tried tackled the boy but Naruto caught him by the fur on the back of his neck. Naruto laughs as he waved his free hand in front of Neji's face.

"You thought you had me didn't you Shadow!"

Neji gave him another glare and bit the wrist of Naruto's free hand. Naruto lets out a yell while Sasuke and Shikamaru and laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"You idiot!" Shikamaru as he shook his head  
"Dobe, you know not to mess with a ninja dog" Sasuke said  
"Don't you remember from your experience with Akumaru?" Shikamaru reminded

"What are you boys doing?"

All heads turned towards the source of the voice to see Sakura. Tenten raised an eyebrow as she noticed Neji latched onto Naruto's wrist.

"Shadow let go of him!" she ordered

Neji reluctantly let's go of Naruto. When he finally did Naruto began blowing on the wound the puppy had made. Hinata ran over to help him

_Baka!_

Neji walked over to Tenten.

Tenten kneeled down to Neji and lightly pets his head.

"I'll see you guys later!" Tenten shouted as she grabbed her things and ran for the exit with Neji at her heel.  
"Bye Tenten!" the three girls shouted while the boys just waved good-bye.

Ino then turns to her boyfriend.

"Shika-kun, did you get it?"  
"Yeah"

Shikamaru bent down and grabbed the hairbrush that Neji had spit out. On the edge of the handle, where Neji bit it, there were faint teeth markings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, that was an interesting day, right Shadow?"  
"Arf!"

Neji and Tenten were now at her house. Tenten had just finished putting the things she bought away. Tenten, who had already changed into her pajamas, jumped on the bed beside Shadow.

"I wonder where Neji is"  
"Arf?"

_Why would she be thinking about me?_

Tenten sighed and pulled Neji onto her lap. Neji rests his head on his paws.

_She's so warm…_

"I really wish Neji would slow down. Even for a little bit…"

_She wants me to…slow down?_

Tenten sees Neji's confused look and smiled at him gently.

"You see, Neji's thinking about taking the ANBU exams. I know he'll pass but…"

_But?_

"When Neji decides he wants to take another step ahead of me…"

Tenten laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"When that happens… what will I do…"

_Tenten… I…_

Tenten shook her head and turned to Neji.

"Why am I telling you this? You probably don't care. Night Shadow"

Tenten reached over to the lamp on the desk and turned it off. Neji's eyes softened and he soon leaned against Tenten as he fell asleep.

_Tenten… don't think for even a second that I would leave you. I would never follow my dreams if it meant I had to abandon you…_


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

"_Thoughts"_

_Chapter 4: A Walk Down Memory Lane_

"Shadow! Wake up boy!" a females voice called out

"_Huh? That isn't Tenten's voice?"_ Neji opened his eyes to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten smiling down at him. Neji turned his head towards Tenten in confusion.

"Come on, Shadow! Let's go for a walk!" Tenten said  
"It's a good thing we came by!" Sakura exclaimed, "We'll join you guys!"

Tenten nodded her head, "Sure just let me look for Shadow's leash!" With that Tenten left the room, leaving Neji with the three girls.

As soon as Tenten left, Neji turned to the three and gave them a growl. Ino smiled sheepishly,

"Guess that means you know that we turned you into a dog, ne Neji?"

Neji nodded his head, his glare not once faltering.

"Well you'll be turned back into a human in about a week" Sakura informed,  
"I-I already informed f-father about this" Hinata said

"_Hiashi-sama knows I'm a dog? Or did Hinata-sama make up some excuse?" _Neji thought

Hinata saw the confusion on her cousin's face, "He knows you're a puppy, Neji-nii-san"

The puppy's eyes widened as he heard this and the girls noticed this,

"Don't worry Neji!" Sakura giggled,  
"Yeah it was his idea in the first place!" Ino said nodding her head

This caught Neji's attention, _"It was the old fart's idea!"_

"Alright you guys! I found Shadow's leash!" Tenten as she reentered the room

* * *

"So what do you girls wanna do now?" Sakura asked after sipping her coffee

The girls and Neji were currently in a coffee shop. The girls sat at a round table while Neji sat on Tenten's lap.

"How about we tell each other stories!" Ino suggested  
"Stories about what?" Hinata asked

"_Her stuttering is getting less and less…that means she's getting comfortable" _Neji thought

"About how we got with our boyfriends!" Sakura said with a smile

Hinata nodded her head, "Sounds good!"

"Sakura you go first" Ino stated  
"Sure," Sakura replied with a grin, "I hooked up with Sasuke aftera mission in Sunagakure. I was with Tema-chan and Gaara-kun…"

_**Flashback**_

"_**Gaara-kun!" Sakura and Temari called out as they looked at the redhead  
"Nani?" he asked with an impassive look on his face  
"Can you do us a big favor?" Temari pleaded with her younger sibling  
"…." Gaara just kept staring at the two  
"Please go to the mall with us!" Sakura pleaded along side Temari  
"Nani? Take one of the servants or better yet take **__**Kankuro"**__**  
"Demo, Gaara-kun," Sakura said with a puppy dog look as he hugged the Kazekage, "We wa-"**_

_**Before Sakura could finish Sasuke walks into the room, "Kazekage-sama my team and I will be le- Sakura?"**_

_**Sasuke soon noticed that Sakura was hugging Gaara very tightly, "What's going on in here?"**_

"_**Oh nothing!" Sakura replied as she turned her attention back to Gaara, "Please Gaara! We want you to come with us!"**_

"_**Why not just take him?" the redhead asked as he pointed at Sasuke  
"Cause we want someone strong!"**_

_**Sasuke twitched as he heard this, **__"She's ignoring me and on top of that she doesn't think I'm strong?"_

_**Temari noticed how Sasuke's glare was directed at her little brother and how a jealous aura was increasing every second that passed, **__"The Uchiha is jealous! This should be fun!"_

"_**Hey Gaara if you go with us then Sakura will give you a kiss!"  
"NANI!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara yelled out as their eyes widened**_

_**Sakura gave Temari a glare while Sasuke was beginning to lose his patience.**_

"_**Come on Gaara! Don't you want a kiss from Sakura?" Temari teased while Sakura and Gaara were blushing and Sasuke was giving of a deadly aura  
"W-Why don't we ask Matsu-chan for help? She is your girlfriend, Gaara-kun" Sakura suggested  
"One step ahead of ya! I already sent a ninja to bring her here!" Temari replied happily **_

_**Gaara's eyes widened, "You did what?"**_

_**End Flashback**_

"After that Matsu-chan came and managed to drag Gaara-kun with us to the mall. Sasuke decided to come along and well…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she began to reminisce on her memories

Ino sighed, "We lost Sakura!"

"I wonder what happened after" Hinata giggled  
"Trust me Hina-chan you don't wanna know!" Tenten said as she shook her head  
"All you need to know is that Matsuri-chan can sure be a great matchmaker when she wants!" Ino managed to say through giggles

Once Sakura came back to earth she looked at her friends with a wide grin, "So who's next?"

Neji sweatdropped, _"Oh Kami! If they talk about these things just to past time, I'd hate to see what these girls do just for a laugh!"_

Neji simply sighed and returned to nibbling on the piece of bread Tenten had given him half way through Sakura's story. Tenten had removed Neji's leash but kept his collar on him, she was currently stroking his forehead, which Neji seemed to enjoy. Sakura and Ino gave a smirk as they began whispering to each other, completely forgetting that Neji could hear them with his hearing.

"It looks like Neji doesn't mind being a dog!" Sakura whispered  
"Maybe cause he's with Tenten" Ino whispered back

Tenten looks to Hinata, "Why don't you go next?"

"Ok"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I was pretty busy with my other story but don't worry I won't abondon this story! Anyway if you're wondering what happen in the mall with Sasuke and Sakura..... well that's a different story, literally! **

**I'm gonna make another story that explains in full detail all the little scenes that'll pop up in this story! Geez, way to make goals ne?**

**Anyway see ya all soon!  
**


	5. What Do You Want?

"_Thoughts"_

_Chapter 5: What Do You Want?_

"Well let's see" Hinata thought, "I ended up with Naruto-kun after a mission with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun in Yukigakure…

_**Flashback**_

"_**H-How are y-you not co-cold, mutt?" Naruto stuttered through the cold as he saw his own breath  
"That's cause I'm actually wearing a fur coat! FUR! F-U-R!!" Kiba shouted back**_

_**Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were walking through a snowy forest on their way back to Konoha. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were wearing fur coats on top of their mission cloths while Naruto didn't even try to wear the fur coat he was given by Tsunade.**_

"_**Let's rest here for the night." Shino said with indifference  
"R-Right!" Naruto and Kiba called out as they started to set up the tents while Shino attempted to make a fire.**_

_**Hinata was nearby watching Akamaru play in the snow.**_

"_**Hinata, can you look for some wood in the forest?" Shino asked  
"R-Right!" Hinata nodded her head  
"Hey brat, go with Hinata!" Kiba shouted  
"W-What? D-Demo, K-Kiba-kun, I'll be a-alright by my-myself!"  
"No can do Hinata! Its almost dark and it won't be good idea for you to go by yourself!" Kiba replied as Shino nodded his head  
"L-Let's go Hi-Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata along**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"After that Naruto and I found Akamaru following us and then…" Hinata didn't continue as her whole face turned red and smoke now coming from her ears

Neji sighed as his cousin was now lost in her memories, _"This is getting tiring"_

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino smiled.

"So Ino it's your turn!" Tenten said

Ino nodded, "Right! Well Shikamaru and I got together when we were cloud watching… and that's all I'm gonna say!"

"Come one, pig!" Sakura whined  
"Nope!" Ino shook her head, "I'm just gonna keep you all in suspense!"  
"Hey girls, I gotta go to the bathroom can you watch Shadow for me?" Tenten asked

"Of course!" Hinata said as Tenten handed Neji to the girl

Once Tenten was out of earshot, Sakura turned to Neji, "Neji, we know you might not want to be a dog right now"

"_Of course I don't want to be a dog!" _Neji yelled in his mind

"But the thing is you not only get to know Tenten a bit more, but you'll also find out something that'll change how you feel about her!" Ino continued with a grin

"_Something… that'll change how I feel about Tenten?" _Neji simply raised an eyebrow

"Neji-nii-san, you should get to know Tenten-nee-chan a bit!" Hinata said softly

"_When I turn back to normal, I have to remember to ask Hinata-sama why she adds nee-chan to Tenten's name"_ Neji thought

"Before you say anything Neji, you should have noticed by now that Tenten lives alone" Neji's eyes widen as Sakura said this little but important fact

"_Now that she mentions it… Tenten does live alone"_

"When everyone's away on missions Tenten's left alone since Lee-kun and Gai-sensei are training in a different village and your always busy training for ANBU exams…"

"…_I never realized she was always alone…she always had a smile on her face…" _Neji thought as his ears lowered

Sakura and Ino both gasped as they saw Neji's ears were down low and his eyes were no longer their usual cold were now softening.

"Kawaii!!!!" Sakura and Ino shrieked as they did a glop attack on the poor unsuspecting dog

Hinata giggled as she watched her cousin tried desperately to escape their grasp.

"Arf! Arf!"

* * *

"By the way, Hinata-chan why is your dad helping us?" Naruto asked

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were now in Hinata's room with pillow's laid out around the room to prepare to go to sleep.

"I think father said he wants Neji-nii-san to lighten up before he becomes the head of the clan" Hinata replied  
"Wait I thought you or Hanabi was gonna be the head of the clan?" Ino asked  
"Yeah but Hanabi-chan and I don't want to become the head so we suggested Neji-nii-san to take our place!"  
"That's nice" Shikamaru began, "But doesn't Neji have some sort of requirement to meet?"

Hinata nodded her head, "He has to get married by his 20th birthday"  
"20th birthday? Isn't that in 3 months?" Sasuke questions before Hinata nodded her head

"The thing is, Neji-nii-san doesn't know he's going to become the head of the clan"

* * *

Tenten stretched and jumped on the bed, "That was a pretty interesting day, right Shadow?"

Neji simply nodded his head and laid beside Tenten.

"Night Shadow!" Tenten said with a yawn right before kissing his forehead

Neji fixed his gaze on Tenten's face and remembers what she said two nights ago

"_**I really wish Neji would slow down. Even for a little bit…"**_

"_So…that's why she said all that…This is the fourth day as a dog, three more days to go…but will I really leave Tenten behind? She's always been there for me and the one time she needs me…I have to decide on if I should stay or not….I am pathetic…"_

_

* * *

_**AN: Sorry about the delay in this chapter! Anyway you know the side stories i mentioned in the AN in the last chapter? Well I'm thinking about starting it now so why don't you tell me which one you want to see first:**

**1) SasuSaku: At the mall with Matsuri acting as cupid**

**2) NaruHina: In a snowy forest with Akumaru showing off a new trick**

**3) ShikaIno: Cloud watching**


End file.
